Justified Killing
by CarCrashTrainwreck
Summary: "Those who are heartless once cared too much." Roma was left orphaned after her mother's murder. Being forced to grow up very quickly, she learned the skills necessary to survive on the street. She became a thief, a seductress..and a killer. The road to revenge is never easy and is filled with Loneliness, Betrayal, Lust and Death. (Includes characters from AC2, Brotherhood & OC.)
1. Prologue

**** I love Ezio and Cesare and I don't think I could choose between them if I tried. I tend to mix the AC and Showtime's character's for Cesare and also Micheletto/Michelotto. ( sho/the-borgias/cast/7430/micheletto-corella ) Mainly because Francois Arnaud is dark & gorgeous and Sean Harris is just fantastic at portraying the ruthless Micheletto/Michelotto... My character Roma is blunt, arrogant and cruel at times but hopefully some of you will empathize. I'm really enjoying exploring her character. :).. This story will focus on my OC's POV but I will also jump to Ezio and Cesare in future. My ideas tend to change as I delve deeper into the story so forgive me if I get overcome by writers block and frustration and go MIA from time to time. I try to keep my chapters between 500-1000 words to keep myself sane. Anyway, Enjoy! ** **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER'S FROM ASSASSIN'S CREED OR THE BORGIAS. MY OC'S AND PLOTS ARE MY OWN.**

**Prologue**

The dawn had revealed itself through the tattered multicoloured curtains. The stillness of the camper van had indicated that she was well and truly alone. This was her chance. She shoved her treasured rag-doll to the side and edged out of bed ever so delicately, unwrapping the layers of rainbow coloured sheets that kept her snug all through the night. Her feline like movements almost made no sound at all. She was as silent as a ghost; carefully searching through the walnut cupboards for the prize that she craved.

The soundless air was interrupted by a desperate sigh of annoyance. _That clever devil knew I would be looking for it; where would that sneak have hidden it._ Her wide, piercing green eyes surveyed the room, scrutinizing every little detail for the slightest clue. _Wait a minute.. That's not right. _Her eyes focused on the left corner of the embroidered quilt that lay in the middle of the floor. There was a floorboard that just didn't seem to be sitting in place. _Got ya! _She inspected the contents of the secret compartment. A dusty book, a rusty chest, a sketch of some soldier, a beautiful black velvet cloak that had carefully crafted gold embroidery around the hood.. AND there it was, her jar of joy! She rushed over to the bed with her jar. She realised that she was running out of time. She twisted the jar open and indulged in her forbidden fruit.

No less than a minute had gone by when the door creaked open.

"Jesus Christ, Roma! What have I told you!? Those blueberries were for the muffins I'm making for the celebrations."

Roma turned to her mother with a face full of guilt. She was caught "blue" handed. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'm sorry, Mama.. I..I just.."

Her mother knelt down in front of her beloved daughter, and wiped her tears with her silk scarf and began to use it to clean her berry smudged hands. Her mother stared into her daughters eyes, their green emeralds mirroring each other. A short moment of silence passed and Roma's mother's stern expression instantly formed into that devilish grin that broke so many hearts.

"What am I going to to with you, eh? I'll need to give you some sort of punishment."

Roma's eyes widened, she quickly averted her eyes to the ground.

"Look at me little lady. I know exactly how you are going to make up for this gluttony."

Roma nervously lifted her head to meet her mother's eyes.

"Madonna Valentina will be very disappointed if she doesn't get these blueberry muffins so since you have eaten the bulk of them, I need YOU to go out and gather some more blueberries." She gave her daughter a wink and a kiss on the forehead.

Roma's smile reached her eyes.

"I swear Mama, I will bring you back hundreds of berries"

"Well, Be off with ye' then."

The mother and daughter exchanged a loving gaze and went on with their chores.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Roma returned back to the camp. She was so proud of herself, she had filled two wicker baskets full to the brim. _Mama is going to be so happy. She might even let me help bake the muffins! _The camp was oddly quiet for this time of the day. _Everyone must be inside baking trays of food for the big New Year's celebration tonight. I better hurry._

She placed the heavy baskets at the side of the porch and skipped over to the van.

"Mama, I'm Ba..."

Roma's eyes were drawn to the trail of blood that covered the floor of her home. At the end of the trail was her mother. She was being restrained by a figure cloaked in white. She caught her daughter's eye. She did not make a sound but her eyes said enough. _I'm sorry. You're in danger. Get out. Run. I love __you._

The white figure murmured something before slitting her throat. He lay her body gently on the floor and whispered "Requiescat in pace."

As he turned to leave he was met by Roma's broken expression. The tiny droplets dripping all down her face. Judging by his startled stance, he had not heard her come in. Without saying another word, the white hooded figure rushed passed her out the door.

**** Reviews welcome! Any criticism and comments are appreciated. :) **


	2. Hunter and The Hunted

If it were to be judged by the dark clouds hanging over the Castel Sant' Angelo, the crisp December evening was about to be accompanied by a downpour of winter rain. Even in the grimmest weather conditions, the city of Rome still continued to sustain its haunting historical beauty. Roma had once thought that her father may have been a Roman or more embarrassingly, that she was conceived in the city. Her mother assured her that neither of these were the case. She had told her that the city of Roma was the only place along her travels that truly felt like home. Her mother loved this city and would always talk about how they would both live there one day. _She was half right._

Roma had resided in the city for four months, the longest she has ever stayed in one place. Perhaps it was the memory of her mother keeping her here..or the fact that there was plenty of work for her.

Roma leaned against the chimney of the building she was standing on. The little droplets of rain began to patter off the rooftop. Roma raised the hood of her black velvet cloak and began to saunter across the rooftop. She leaped gracefully over to a balcony to comfortably observe the people scurrying around the streets preparing for tomorrow's festivities. All her life, she had never really cared for New Year's Eve and after her mother's death, she grew to fiercely loathe the holiday.

Ten years had passed since her mother was murdered. Ten years she has survived this awful life. Ten years she had been alone and most importantly, for ten years she had been training and preparing for her revenge against her mother's murderers. The_ Assassini._

* * *

The inn was plagued with the smell of vomit, stale ale and cheap wine. The ear-splitting shouts of drunkards filled the air. Two men were in the corner fighting over a pretty little courtesan. It started off as a trade of jibes and insults. Soon the fists came out and before one could blink, a chair had been hurdled his way. The inn burst into a mass riot of drunken men unable to stand let alone fight. One smart.. or cowardly man had stumbled to the door of the inn and had made his way to the alley. He slid down the wall and began to laugh at his circumstances. He had definitely had one drink too many. He struggled to pull himself back to his feet and eventually, he got there in the end. As he strolled down his familiar route home he felt an unease about this usual scene.

"Ah Merda! That wine is making me paranoid." He chuckled to himself.

The night was deafly quiet. The patter of rain was the only sound to be heard. He looked behind himself; just to put his mind at rest. The moment he turned his back, a black shadow was upon him. The last thing he saw was the glint of furious green eyes when the cold blade slashed at his throat.

"Bruciare all'inferno, Bastardo." Roma removed her hood to feel the droplets drip down her face. _Another job. Another meal. Another day I live...and THEY die._

* * *

As he reached for the bundle of clothes at the side of the bed, his attempts were interrupted by a beautiful blonde pulling back his arm.

"Singnora, I would love to go for another round but I have much work that needs to be attended to tomorrow."

Ezio's excuse seemed to go unheard as the blonde vixen pulled him closer to her lips. After indulging in one last kiss, he pulled away gently and gave her a satisfied grin.

"Arrivederci singnora."

He casually dressed himself, re-equipped his weapons and made his way to the door. He gave the young courtesan a wink before exiting the Rosa in Fiore.

He was duly proud of himself and his resent conquest. His sister, Claudia, always joked that the only reason that her girls gave him a "free ride" was because he was the brother of the Madame of the brothel. Ezio disagreed, he liked to put it down to his dashing good looks and indisputable charm. In all his smugness he had forgotten the girl's name. _Was it Leah? Maria? No. Perhaps it was Mia. _Nevertheless, he knew he would be seeing her again.

Walking back to the Assassin's Headquarters was peacefully quiet. He enjoyed the feel of the light raindrops dripping off his hood. Once inside the Headquarters, he stoked the fire for the morning and poured himself a small glass of red.

A sudden knock at the door had unnerved the calm setting. Ezio's instincts were upon him in an instant. It was five in the morning. The only men that wandered the streets at this time had a motive of some sort, be it women, drink or murder. His hand was on his sword, the other ready to release his hidden blade in an instant. He edged over to the door and swung it open. He had the figure of a man pinned against the wall.

"What are you doing here!? Who sent you!?"

Ezio had tightened his grip on the man as he waited for him to respond.

"I need your help. I am Guiliano Della Rovere. The Borgias want to kill me."

Ezio loosened his grip ever so slightly.

"And what is it you want from me?" Ezio eyed his desperate expression and watched it change instantly to vengeance as the man replied.

"I want the same as you. To rid Italy of the Borgia menace. I am no soldier but I have my wits. I know the ins and outs of il Vaticano and this could help you. But, in order for me to help you, I need to be alive. I seek your protection."

Ezio considered his proposal. The Vatican had been difficult to infiltrate. Some inside information would be helpful. Della Rovere could be a fit successor to Pope Alexander. On the downside, it meant that there would be more investigations into the Assassin's whereabouts. _As if there wasn't enough already. _Ezio finally came to his decision.

"I will help you but how did you find me? Where you followed?"

The disgraced cardinal smirked and mocked, "I was not followed but as for yourself.. I thought you Assassin's were masters of sneaking. If an old man like myself can follow you perhaps I should take my safety concerns elsewhere."

Ezio growled in annoyance and pushed the disgraced cardinal into the headquarters building.

_**** Reviews welcome! Any criticism and comments are appreciated. :) **_


	3. The Proposition

********Disclaimer: See 1st page.****

The tiny bells rang at the top of the door as Roma entered the inn. The place was a total mess. Broken glass and spoiled drink lay everywhere. The innkeeper was startled by her presence.

"Oh dear lord, I'm sorry for the mess. I just assumed that I wouldn't have any customers until later on this evening. New Year's eve is always a night-time affair."

He hurried over to the bar to serve her.

"I don't mind the surroundings as long as you can provide me with wine."

She forced a lazy half grin.

"That I can do." The inn keeper reached for a glass and began to fill it with his best red for the attractive young women. "I hope you don't mind if I get back to cleaning. I really must get this place in shape for tonight." He asked as he placed the wine in front of her.

"By all means, carry on. Don't let me distract you." She threw him a devilish grin.

The innkeeper seemed to stutter at her intended flirtation. He fumbled his fingers through his hair and nervously replied, "If you need anything at all, just give me a shout." And off he went, returning to his chores.

Roma sipped upon her wine, relishing the solitude of the inn. She found it rather easy to ignore the vulgar stench of the room, she was used to far worse. _Happy fucking New year._ She was lost in her own thoughts when the doorbell rang for a second time.

She turned to stare at the intruder that had disturbed her peace. The dishevelled looking man had positioned himself beside her at the bar. The innkeeper scuttled over to the bar, "Phew, two customers at this time of day. This must be a hint that tonight is going to be busy. What can I get you sir?"

"I'm not interested in your overpriced drink... But perhaps you could make yourself scarce if you know what's good for you," He hissed and the innkeeper and allowed him the view of the knife at his side.

Roma had already placed her right hand on the dagger she had hidden under her cloak. She casually eyed him from the corner of her eye, waiting for his attack, but it never came. Instead, he put his blade on the counter and budged closer beside her.

"If you're not going to buy me a drink then I suggest you leave." She turned and glared at him.

"I'm not here to flirt dear, the fact is, I seen what you did last night. I saw you kill that man."

Roma wasn't unnerved in the slightest. This ragged man was no guard or soldier, perhaps he was a friend of her victim. Nevertheless, she was curious to see what he was going to do next.

She threw him an icy glare and uttered, "If you are looking for remorse, you won't find it here. I would do it again if I had to."

The man sniggered. That had not been the response she was expecting. She fixed upon him with intrigue.

"You stole my kill, dear." He answered with a wicked smile.

"You weren't the only one who wanted him dead. I took the job from some guard. It seems I'm just that bit faster. Sorry to disappoint you."

She swallowed her last mouthful of wine and stood to leave.

"If that's all you'll be needing from me, I best be going."

As she started away to the door she was interrupted by his voice once more.

"I have a proposition for you."

She raised her eyebrow and waited to listen to his offer.

* * *

Large groups of guards were parading outside the Castel Sant'Angelo as well as inside in the courtyard area. The Castello was so much more immense than she had expected it to be. She had only observed it from afar. The rays of the gleaming sun hit of the sand coloured stone of the walls. She squinted towards the door that Micheletto had just entered. He waited for her atop a large staircase.

"I thought you said you were faster than me," he joked and waved her in his direction. She marched up to his side and flashed him a sarcastic smile.

"In here," he nodded at a door before halting her stride, "At least try and be polite."

She rolled her eyes and they both strolled in the room.

Standing at the window was a man dressed all in black. His black curls hung just below his shoulders. He turned to greet them but his focus seemed to be entirely on Roma.

"So you are the dangerous little vixen Micheletto has told me about? I'm pleased to meet you Roma De Foria. Did he tell you that he has been watching you for a while now? Making sure you were skilled enough to join his rank." Cesare let out a brief chuckle. His grey eyes shined as he grinned contently.

"He did. I can now add him to my list of many admirers." Roma eye-balled Micheletto for a moment and quickly returned her gaze to the handsome Borgia. Micheletto rolled his eyes and made his way over to the corner of the room to pour himself a glass of wine. Cesare admired the sass of the woman standing before him. He also seemed to take the time to inspect the rest of her as well.

"Please my lady, take a seat. Micheletto, give this beautiful woman a glass of wine" He ushered her over to his desk and took his seat opposite her. She smirked smugly as she accepted the glass from Micheletto.

"I was speaking to The Holy Father about you last night and it just so happens that he knew your mother."

Roma almost choked on her wine. She had found out later in her life that her mother was a hired assassin but she had no idea how high she was ranked.

Cesare let her compose herself before continuing, "He thought very highly of her. He was grief-stricken when he learned of her death."

"Murder!" Roma viscously burst out without thinking. She composed herself and waited for the consequences. Instead, Cesare lay a comforting hand on hers.

"Indeed" he agreed. "Which leads to why I have requested you here. I believe we share a common hatred for a certain group in this country."

"The Assassins" She hissed.

"Yes. I need you to help me uncover the whereabouts of a certain Assassins guild. They have been stealing encrypted letters from messengers. Thankfully, they cannot read them but this nuisance has held up many of my endeavours. My guards can fight well enough but when it comes to cunning and stealth they fall short."

He rose to stand beside Micheletto and rested his hand on his shoulder. "The majority of people in this city are far too familiar with Micheletto's famous face and this is where I require you."

"So, you want me to locate an entire camp of assassins and kill them. Hmmmmmm... When can I start?" She replied with a dazzling malicious smile.

That was the right answer, Cesare's expression mimicked her own. This was more than just another hired job. This time, it was personal. _I will avenge you, mama._

* * *

Roma made her way to the castle gates, making sure to put up her hood so as to hide her face from onlookers. She had never been wary of her movements before. She had always been naturally good at prowling the streets with not so much as a bat of an eyelid from anyone. This time was different, she couldn't take the risk. She knew she couldn't be her usual haughty self. She had a mission, an important mission that required she keep her identity a secret. Lost in her thoughts she bumped into somebody.

"I hired you because I thought you were of the stealthy stature, Miss De Foria."

Roma lifted her eyes only to be greeted by Cesare Borgia's alluring smile.

"I'm terribly sorry.. I was completely lost in my own thoughts, I forgot where I was for a moment."

"There is no need to apologise.. My father told me that it was the anniversary of your mother's passing."

_He really had done his research on her. _As he spoke she found herself getting lost in his eyes. _He really was as captivating as they say.. Crap! He's still talking._

"_... _It really is to be an enthralling spectacle. So what do you say?"

She stood frozen in front of him dazed and confused. His grey eyes searching for her answer. She breathed a brave sigh and finally uttered, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that... from the start." He let out a light laughter and her face began to redden. _Fuck Roma, Pull yourself together!_

"I was asking you if you will be attending the community celebration I have organised. I even plan on making a brief appearance myself."

Roma stared at the ground as she expressed, "I..I don't think I'd be interested. I'm really not one to indulge in New Year's celebrations. The night is... too painful for me.. I'm sorry." She glanced at him completely apologetic.

"I understand." He placed his hand on her shoulder before retreating to his quarters.

****Reviews Welcome.**


	4. When The Clock Strikes Twelve

********Disclaimer: See 1st page.** **  


The clock struck eleven o'clock. Ezio was in a fowl mood as he made his way down the road with his assassin comrade, La Volpe. _I was quite happy to stay in the tavern. I have no interest in seeing Cesare's little show. _La Volpe seemed to have read his mind.

"Will you stop sulking? You look like a nun going to a brothel."

"I just don't see why we just couldn't have stayed in the tavern. There were plenty of young ladies for you to lust on."

"I want to see this spectacle that the people have been blathering on about for the past week and my spies have also told me that Cesare may make an appearance himself."

Ezio growled. "Who cares!? It's not like we'll have a clear shot of him. He will be surrounded by his guards."

La Volpe found Ezio's annoyance amusing. "Can you just enjoy yourself for one night? It's New Year's Eve and tomorrow is a new year, Our year." He patted Ezio on the back. "Now come. We're here."

He hated to admit it but the Borgia slime had spared no expense. The Piazza Navona was decorated incredibly. Colourful lanterns illuminated the historic piazza. The banquet tables were covered by cream and gold velvet quilts. An array of meat and fruit platters lay upon them. A marque had been erected at the far end of the Piazza, some sort of play was going on inside it. There were fire-dancers, jugglers and scantly clad whores. The clamour of the party antics seemed to pause as the people hurried toward the front of Piazza. _That can only mean one thing, Cesare._ Ezio ambled after the crowd.

"People of Roma, I cannot think of a better way to celebrate my victories than to share it with you. Now is only but a taster to what will be bestowed once I unite our beloved Italia. Then we will celebrate for forty days and forty nights. Felice Anno Nuovo."

The crowd roared in admiration, soon Cesare had parted and the music began to blare once again. Ezio gritted his teeth. _Why can't these people see through him!? It is a ploy. A distraction from wh..._

His thoughts were interrupted by La Volpe handing him a drink.

"Now don't make me shove that wine down your throat. Enjoy yourself, we're straight back to work tomorrow. This is the last holiday you are going to get."

La Volpe's attention was quickly averted to a group of young women dancing around a bonfire. He gave a wink to Ezio and made his way over. Ezio could not help but take in the wild scenes that the Borgia had planned. The women were dancing sensually, moving their hips vigorously and twirling around delicately. The men were drunker than usual, their guffaws could be heard for miles. A multitude of women had opted to wear glittering masks that concealed half off their face. The air was a mix of wine, women's perfume and sweat. The whole occasion was a sea of sin.

_It shouldn't be long now until the bell tolls midnight. Five minutes at the most. _He began to eye the crowd, members of both sexes were searching for a suitor to share the bells kiss with. As he was surveying he noticed that he had become the prey of one beauty in particular. He returned the woman's dazzling stare and began to make his way through the crowd. She was a flaming siren. Every part of her was red. Her long auburn locks, her protruding ruby lips, her crimson silk dress that hugged her figure ever so tightly. Her outfit was topped off with an embroidered, burgundy mask that was like a glittering butterfly partially covering her face. When he reached her side, the countdown had begun.

"Tre.. Due.. Uno... Buon Anno!" The crowd erupted into cheers as array of fireworks began to fill the blue moonlit sky. Ezio observed the mysterious woman's amazed expression. She fixed her sparkling eyes on his before they mutually leaned into a passionate kiss. The woman began to trail her fingers through his hair. Ezio had returned the favour before laying his hand on her waist. As they paused to gaze at one another, the vixen lightly breathed in his ear, "Follow me..."

She took his hand and began to lead him through the crowd. _A Happy New Year indeed._

"Ezio! Ezio!" He heard a voice yell.

He turned to see a desperate La Volpe pushing frantically through the crowd.

"Volpe, what's wrong?" He waited for him to catch his breath.

"It's my son, Paulo, He's gone. No one has seen him all night!"

"Volpe, calm down. It's is the night of New Year's Eve. Perhaps he found a lady friend." Ezio hinted in the direction of his beautiful woman.

Realising his implication he responded, "Oh... I... I'm sorry to disturb you.. I'm was just.. just worried... Perhaps you're right." He sulked away. _Ah merda, I'm going to regret this.._ Ezio turned to his red woman.

"I'm incredibly sorry but I really should run after him. Perhaps we can meet again. May I have your name?" He threw her his famous charming smile that broke many a women's heart. She responded by placing a finger on his lips, "Shhhhhh... I'll find you... Ezio." She merged into the crowd gracing him with one last glance. She blew him a kiss before she disappeared. _What a women! _Ezio began to run after his friend La Volpe.

****Reviews Welcome.**


	5. Unthinkable Lengths

********Disclaimer: I do not own the AC characters. This chapter has a theme based on a similar plot from Showtime's, The Borgias.**

Ezio rolled over to the opposite side of his feathered bed. A shooting sensation of annoyance overcame him. _If it wasn't for La Volpe, I wouldn't be waking up alone._ He tried to visualise her fiery eyes dancing to the moonlight, her blood red lips, her untamed mane of hair that resembled a sea of flames. She would have made a prominent conquest. _Curse you La Volpe! _

His frustration was soon washed over by shame. La Volpe's son was missing. No one had seen him since the beginning of the celebrations. The thought of him hauling himself in a young lady was beginning to sound more absurd as the hours passed. He was a shy boy, low in confidence and not the most handsome by far. He didn't drink, gamble or take part in an occasion that required him to socialise. He had always been polite to Ezio but never offered more conversation than he needed.

La Volpe wasn't a man to worry and to see him broken with worry was a startling sight. His only son was missing, it was understandable. Ezio was ashamed that he never done more to help last night. They looked around a couple of taverns and inns before agreeing to wait to see tomorrow's outcome.

Ezio made his way to the main hall only to be met by Della Rovere.

"Just the man I wanted to see. I have pressing matters to discuss with you."

Ezio seemed to ignore the man slightly. He was more interested in scanning the hall,looking for La Volpe. He replied to Della Rovere but completely ignored his comment.

"Has La Volpe been in today?"

The Cardinal seemed baffled at the response he had not been looking for.

"..Eh .. No, he hasn't. Now as I was saying.."

"Has there been any word of his son?"

Della Rovere was getting agitated at this point.

"I came here to you to destroy the Borgias, I have no interest in your family affairs. Now, do you want to hear my plan or not?"

Ezio snapped out of his daze and realised that the cardinal was right, he had more pressing issues that had to be dealt with.

Ezio ushered the cardinal to a desk in the library. The cardinal's face expressed snideness as he glared at a novice assassin studying in the corner.

"Something wrong?" Ezio questioned, his voice had a cool sharpness to it.

"I just thought we could talk somewhere more private."

Ezio was outraged by the cardinal.

"This is the headquarters of our Order. Only the most trustworthy of our cause are permitted to enter. If anyone should not be here, it is you!" Ezio was livid. "Bianca, take your studies elsewhere."

The young assassin acquired her books and made her way into the next room.

"Satisfied, Cardinal?" Ezio gruffly took his seat behind the desk.

"I did not mean to make offence. I apologise."

They both sat down for a moments silence before continuing.

Ezio began, "So what is the _secret _plan you have?"

"Cesare is a cunning man but his endeavours would fail without his army, guards and bribes. We need to rid him of his principal strength.. Money. I ask you, where does he get his prime source of income..? The Pope."

Ezio interrupted. "What you're saying is, get rid of the Pope? Don't you think this hasn't occurred to us? The man never leaves the Vatican. He is even more protected than Cesare himself."

The cardinal struck a sly satisfied smile.

"We might not be able to visit the Vatican so freely but I have someone who can."

Ezio eyed the man curiously and listened intently.

"The Pope's food taster has sadly passed away and it just so happens that his successor is willing to die for our cause."

It shocked Ezio to see such a malicious expression beam across the face of a once, virtuous man of God.

****Reviews Welcome.**


	6. Knowledge is Power

****Disclaimer: see page 1.**

Cesare was studying his military strategies when Roma called upon him. He raised his eyes to meet hers, waiting for a reason for her intrusion.

"Sorry for disturbing you but I think I may have something of interest to you."

Cesare didn't seem amused at her secrecy.

"Is it really so important to interrupt me while I am stressing over my next plan of attack!?"

He was bitterly irritated. Roma had only ever seen his charming side but she also heard many stories about the ill-tempered man that stood before her. She was well aware of what he had done to people that disappointed him, she would make sure not to suffer that fate.

"I am certain it will please you." She put on a brave, poised smile.

Cesare followed behind her down to the cells. She sensed the fierceness in his steps. Micheletto was leaning against the cell door when they arrived.

"This one's a squealer." He sadistically grinned while holding the door open for them. Inside was a boy no more than eighteen. He was lightly bruised and bloody. Cesare waltzed in and inspected the prisoner. He was unimpressed.

"A boy.. I think this is the part where you explain the importance of this boy before I tie you two in chains beside him."

Roma stepped up to speak. She did her best to muffle her anger along with her anxiety.

"This _boy _is the son of the Assassin, La Volpe, the leader of the thieves guild. The guild you hired me to locate. You gave me that mission a mere day ago and I have delivered the perfect captive. I think this is wondrous work on my part and a little praise wouldn't go amiss." _Too far Roma! You're in for it now._

Cesare edged closer towards her. She awaited punishment but instead was gifted by "Charming" Cesare's smile.

"Well done, Roma. Now get the information that I desire and I'll be even more impressed."

He stood a moment in admiration before making his leave.

* * *

Roma began to grow weary. They had been in this cell for hours. The same questions rung through the air, "Where is the Headquarters? Where is the Thieves Guild? Your father? Auditore?"

It was followed by Micheletto's kicks, punches and slashes. Afterwards, the shrieking screams of pain. Roma was growing impatient with this game. This boy had been a coward all his life and now he decided to be brave. Roma spit to her side before springing to her feet. She pushed Micheletto out of her way and grabbed the boy by his mop of hair.

He looked her straight in the eye and whimpered, "Roma.. P..Please don't do this. We used t..to be f..f..friends."

She pulled his head back further.

"If you were really my friend, Paulo, you would have told me where the guild was a long time ago." She punched him right in his abdomen. "Start talking!"

"P..P..Please Roma, let me go.."

She pulled a knife from her belt and waved it in front of him.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to tell me everything or I cut off your fingers."

"R..R..Roma..."

"Three..."

"ROMA PLEASE!"

"Two.."

"PLEASE, I BEG YOU!"

"One."

She pulled his index finger backwards until it broke. Ignoring his agonizing cries, she pinned his hand against the pillar and dismembered the finger from his hand.

Tears of pain covered his bludgeoned face. Roma revealed his bloodied finger in front of him before dropping it to the ground.

"Ready for round two. If you don't talk this time, it will be another body part I cut off." She tenderly moved her face up to his ear to whisper, "I'll give you a hint.."

With that, she kneed him in his genitalia. Micheletto stared at her in astonishment.

"Three.."

He was fighting to catch his breath.

"Two.."

"I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"

Roma smirked callously.

****Reviews Welcome.**


	7. Consequence

****Disclaimer: see page 1.**

A kind breeze kissed the city of Rome on this early afternoon. Ezio was grateful for it. Walking in the Italian heat had become more of a burden since Della Rovere revealed his plan to him. This _plan _plagued Ezio with a feeling of burning unease. It made his whole body sweat more than usual. He did not doubt the plan's capability but he did question it.

He turned to his trusted comrade La Volpe, who was lost in his own thoughts. He was most likely worrying about his missing son. _Five days and still no word._

Ezio felt sympathy for La Volpe but nevertheless, they still had a job to do.

"So.. What do you really think about Della Rovere's plan?"

"Honestly? It's perfect. All we need to do is just sit back and watch the Borgia world fall apart."

It had not been the answer Ezio was hoping for.

"We are letting an innocent boy sacrifice his life for our cause. Surely we should think of another way."

La Volpe stopped to fiercely face Ezio, "Can you think of a quicker way _mentor_?"

Ezio did not enjoy the mockery in his question and hurled back with a bitter, sarcastic response.

"Oh how our Order has changed. We promote suicide now."

"He will die a hero, Ezio! Or is it that you believe ordinary citizens cannot become heroes. Perhaps we should induct him into the order first just to keep you happy."

Ezio gritted his teeth attempting to keep his composure.

"Fine. The Boy dies. The Borgias die.. and we live. _Bene._"

"Molto Bene! Now, let's join the rest of our comrades in the guild, the "inn" should be open by now. We can even have a drink and reconcile."

Upon arriving at the guild, Ezio's temper had simmered. He could not stay angry at La Volpe. He was his Assassin brother, he was family.

Ezio stopped in confusion.

"They don't seem to have opened up yet. The curtains are still drawn."

"The lazy fools probably forgot to open them."

Something about this minor flaw left Ezio unsettled.

The door opened with a creak but was immediately drowned by the silence.

Ezio and La Volpe were not prepared for the scene that lay before them.

The room was painted crimson with the blood of Assassins. Countless bloodied, dismembered corpses lay atop the counters and tables. The floor was masked with blood and limbs of his brothers and sisters.

La Volpe was frozen. Ezio hesitantly began to survey the room. He took the pulse of the women that was once the barmaid. It was pointless. He knew she was dead. They were all dead. Ezio flared his nostrils at the smell of death and decay. The stench suffocated the inn.

La Volpe finally mustered the courage to speak.

"They're all dead.. How? How could they have found us?"

"I see someone moving!" Ezio called out.

Someone was tied to a post at the back of the inn. The young man's face was swollen with bruises. Trickles of blood ran down his forehead like ruby raindrops. He was gagged. Ezio released him from the ropes and cut the cloth that gagged him. Ezio was waiting for an explanation when La Volpe burst out in tears of relief.

"Paulo! Oh thank God you're alive!"

La Volpe squeezed his son in a desperate embrace before quickly releasing him when his son whimpered from his wounds.

"Oh my boy! You're alive!"

Ezio added, "Who is responsible for this massacre?"

La Volpe turned to Ezio in rage.

"Who do you think!? BORGIA of course!"

Ezio breathed and continued, "I meant who told them the location. There is no way they would have found us without an informer."

Paulo began to cry. "..Father..I.. I am so sorry.. I..I.."

"Shhhhhhh my boy. It's over now. I'm going to get you to a doctor."

"Father..This is all my fault.."

"Don't blame yourself my son. You could not have saved them."

Ezio sensed there was more to the boys words. He stepped in to question Paulo.

"What are you talking about Paulo?"

"I have failed you father.. I'm a coward..."

Ezio snapped, "Paulo! What did you do!?"

"They tortured me! The pain never stopped. They never stopped until...until I talked.."

Ezio crouched down beside him and looked him in the eye.

"What exactly did you tell them?"

"..Just the location of this guild.. I don't know the location of the headquarters.."

"And you never will.."

Ezio swiftly headed towards the door, leaving the traitorous coward in the arms of his father.

**** Reviews welcome.**


	8. Drowning the Guilt

Roma stepped through the door of her new living quarters. It was the most luxurious room she had ever seen. This wasn't the lifestyle she was accustomed to. She roamed the streets for years, struggling to survive.

Just one year after her mother's death, she experienced her first kill. She was just fifteen. She was scavenging for food around the slum area of Florence when a group of vulgar boys began to cast sexual remarks towards her. She tried her best to ignore them but she felt the danger as they drew closer. She ran as fast as she could, bumping past strangers and jolting into alleyways. She managed to lose the crowd of them, all but one. He had her at a dead-end. She could see the hunger in his eyes and she was his prey. He hurdled towards her only to be struck down by the broken glass that Roma was secretly holding. She couldn't have aimed it better if she tried. She stabbed him right in the heart, beginners luck perhaps. Something changed in her that day and she has never been the same since.

She had come a long way since her stabbings in the alleys of Florence and her killing sprees were finally giving her the taste of the good life.

Her regal bedroom was filled with wondrous paintings, most likely by some famous artist. She even had a selection of local and exotic wine and other brews for her choosing. She was entranced by the array of colourful fabrics that glossed the room; there was satin, silks and velvet... Red velvet. A Ruby quilt decorated her new bed. Her mind began to flash back to images of the horrific scenes of this morning. The bed shouldn't have been her first obvious reminder. She was still wearing her bloodstained clothes from today's events. She slipped out of her clothes and wrapped herself in a royal blue, satin robe. _This is the closest to Royal I'll ever be.. Unless I get hired to kill a king._

This was the perfect time to test the tastes of her various alcoholic beverages. With each glass the intruding memories began to dull until she was finally numb in her solitude and silence.

"I see you're enjoying the benefits of working for me."

Cesare was leaning against the door. He waltzed over to pour himself a drink before continuing,

"Quite a magnificent room isn't it? It's filled with paintings and treasures from my triumphs. This was my sister's favourite room. She used to stay here when she visited.."

Roma's drinking had surpassed the point of merry. Her abrupt nature caused her to interrupt.

"How kind of you to let me sleep in the same bed in which you fornicated with your sister, _master._"

_Fuck! What am I saying!?_

Cesare exhaled an astonished breath while eyeing her eagerly.

She fidgeted and was unable to look at him when she replied, "..I .. I don't know what came over me.. I'm .. very on edge after today. Not that that's any excuse. I'm..I'm..." She finally raised her eyes to his, "I'm quite drunk."

He couldn't help but erupt in laughter. She was baffled. "So will I pack my things or is this the part when you get your guards to kill me?" She asked the question so seriously.. and she was serious. She thought that her tongue had finally gotten her into trouble for the final time.

Cesare had his drink finished in one gulp. He poured himself another before waving the bottle in Roma's face.

"No more of this for you..." _He's making a joke? _She stared at him in bewilderment.

He continued moving slowly towards her. "Being a killer with a conscience is a dangerous thing. Mixing alcohol with depression is also dangerous.. but crossing me is the most fatal of all.."

Their faces were now in touching distance. She could feel his breath on her lips.

"Is _this_ the part when you kill me?" Her voice was hushed.

He traced his fingers down her cheek until her chin was cupped in his hand.

"No. You're far too.. interesting."

_Interesting? What..? Is he... HE'S KISSING ME!_

Cesare forced his lips to crash against hers. After the realisation of what was happening, Roma returned his kiss with the same fierce passion. She scraped her fingers through his mane of curls while he propped her up on the table full of wine. His tongue ran erratically inside her mouth. A movement in which she returned with equal fervour. Cesare broke the intensifying kiss and trailed down her neck with light nipping kisses. He untied the silk belt of her robe to let his hand crawl up her torso to cup her breast. She gripped his biceps before she let her hand wander down past his hips to rub against his growing bulge. She wondered how much longer the cool leather of his trousers would restrain him. She fervently assisted him in removing his shirt to expose his taut physique. She encircled her hands around his neck and wrapped her legs around him, drawing him closer towards her. He pushed his hips forward, allowing her to feel how hard he was. He lifted her from the table only to sprawl her across the lavish bed. He pressed his body against hers as he continued to kiss her aggressively. He ripped the robe off her and flung it to the side. When the kissing stopped so did the theme of the mood.

Cesare rose to study her naked body intently. He ghosted his fingers over the display of scars that were scattered across her body. A lot of them were almost invisible but that didn't devote his eyes from the larger, noticeable ones. Embarrassed by her battle wounds, Roma flinched.

"No..", He protested kindly.

Cesare gently cupped her chin as he had done in the beginning.

He softly caressed her neck and continued to ghost countless tender kisses over her scars. Roma's back arched at this unexpected tenderness. He descended down past her torso, continuing his pattern towards her inner thigh. The anticipation was killing her. She wanted him, now more than before. He now hovered before her entrance. She felt his warm breath against her inner thighs. The heat inside her intensified. He glanced up at her before he descended to take her in his mouth. She moaned out in pleasure which thoroughly spurred him on even more. He pulled her even closer. He sucked at her hard as she screamed out in elation. He let his tongue thoroughly inspect her from every angle, sucking and licking her at varied speeds.

She breathlessly tried to muster his name, "oh... Ce.. Ces.. Oh Cesare!"

He found her sensitive nerves and sucked hard.

Roma could feel the rush of blood through her veins. She tangled her hand in his hair pushing him deeper until she was overcome with ecstasy. Her head was swirling. While trying to catch her breath, she found herself distracted by his devilish smile.

She barely got a chance to recover before Cesare started to unlace his breaches. Again, he chose to tease her. He entered her ever so slightly before backing outwards. He repeated his steady motion but proceeded a little deeper each time. He could not help let out an enraptured groan as she took him inch by inch. His strokes began to pick up pace and grow harder. The room was filled with their breathless moans.

Their moans and panting were only muffled for a time by their bruising kisses. Lost in the moment, Cesare lunged at her neck like a bloodthirsty vampire, sucking hard as Roma trailed her nails down his back. She felt the burning sensation inside her again and she sensed he felt it too. She tightened around him as his thrusts became more intense and rapid. He was close. She was close. The chemistry between them had been simmering ever since they first lay eyes on each other and now it was going to erupt. They understood each other. They were both arrogant, glamorous, cruel, defiant, full of rage.. and lonely. They were one.

****(Okay, so I decided to have a go at writing some SMUT.. I tried my best! Hopefully it's not as bad as some of the cringe-worthy SMUT I've read myself.. Reviews are very appreciated.)**


	9. Secrets

****Disclaimer- See page 1****

Roma awoke to a ray of sunshine glimmering through the curtains. She wondered how late it was. She had made plans that she couldn't possibly miss. She lightly sat herself up in bed, trying her best not to wake Cesare. Her feet hadn't even touched the ground when she found herself being dragged back into the bed.

"Sneaking out on me?" Cesare pulled her closer to capture her with kisses.

Roma attempted to tear away from his embrace but failed. They both let out light laughter as they lay next to each other.

"I really need to get going." She succeeded in escaping the bed this time. "I have a date with Micheletto. I better not keep him waiting."

Cesare studied her every movement as she dressed and made one last effort to persuade her to stay.

"I'm sure Micheletto can handle this mission himself. You can have the privilege of keeping me company for the day."

She turned to him coyly whilst continuing to brush her wild auburn waves.

"You hired me to kill.. Not to be your mistress."

"What's wrong with being both?"

He waved her towards him. She sat at the edge of the bed, gazing at him amorously. He twirled his fingers through her silk curls.

"I'm making plans for my trip to Venice next month. Perhaps you would like to accompany me."

"Would I be accompanying you as your enforcer or your mistress?"

"Both." He quipped as he graced her with a one last kiss.

* * *

Roma made her way down to the castle's courtyard. She met Micheletto saddling his horse. Roma had only begun to saddle her own when she noticed she was the object of Micheletto's mocking grin.

"What are you smiling at?"

He raised his eyebrow before jesting, "I thought you would be the one smiling but perhaps you're all tired out."

Roma stared at him in disbelief. _Is it really so impossible to keep a secret in this wretched city!?_

"Oh come on. Did you really expect to fuck the most talked about man in the country without someone whispering?"

Roma continued equipping her horse as she replied, "Of course not. I just didn't realise it would spread so quickly."

"Welcome to Rome.. Come on, we don't have all day, Lady Borgia."

"Oh shut up.. What's on the agenda today?" She mounted her horse and waited for his command.

"Let's just say that one of our new employees isn't up to the standard..."

* * *

Ezio sat alone in the library, glossing through pages of the Assassin's history. He hadn't noticed La Volpe had casually entered the room. The icy tension of yesterday's events still loomed over them. The room was silent. Each one awaited for the other to speak. Ezio was the first to knife the tension.

"How is your son?"

Reluctantly, La Volpe faintly replied, "I'm sending him back to Florence tomorrow. It's too dangerous here... I am truly sorry, Ezio. He has always been a craven boy but that has never stopped me from loving him.. Maybe I've done something wrong.. Maybe if I had been there for him more.."

Ezio stood up to comfort his friend.

"This is not your fault my friend. He was terrorized into speaking. It was a moment of weakness and I know that he regrets it very much. At least he is safe now."

Ezio warmly embraced his oldest friend.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Della Rovere was hovering at the door. La Volpe greeted him.

"Cardinal, please come in."

Ezio didn't share the same regard as La Volpe towards the ex-cardinal.

"What do you want Della Rovere?"

The cardinal was an aloof man and was only amiable when it needed be.

"I have just received the crucial ingredient to our plan."

"_Your _plan." Ezio was still not content with the circumstances and took every possible chance to voice this.

Della Rovere calmly ignored his last comment before returning to his original intention.

"In this pouch lies the perfect amount of cantarella that will rid us of the Borgia Pope. Pour it into some of the Pope's wine or water and He and our dear martyr will be on their way to eternal rest... So, would you be so kind to deliver it to our young monk, Auditore?"

Ezio snapped the bag from his hand and made his way out the door.

* * *

Ezio made his way from the Assassin's headquarters on Tiber Island towards the centre of the city. There, he would make his way to the sacred Franciscan monastery where the young boy had arranged to meet him. He opted to travel through the streets instead of his more favourable free-running across rooftops. This was his way of delaying the inevitable. This novice monk had been brainwashed by Della Rovere into thinking that he was some kind of martyr, a hero that will be remembered for generations to come. When in fact, he will only be known as another pawn in the attempts to dethrone the Borgia Papacy.

As much as Ezio craved revenge against his family's murderers, this was not the way he had imagined it. He wanted to see their last expressions, hear their last words as his blade drained the very last bit of life from their bodies.

The monk should not be added to this death list. This was wrong. This was not the way of the Creed. Ezio knew this and he knew his fellow assassins were aware of this also. _If this was the case, then why are we still going through with it? Had we really become so desperate? Have we finally admitted defeat to the Borgias? Was stooping to their level the only way to stop them? Where is the justice in this world? _

Upon arriving at his location, Ezio's keen senses had picked up on the disturbance. He raced into the Monastery where he was bombarded with frenzied monks scurrying across the courtyard.

"Ruuuuuun! It's the Assassino! Assassino!"

_Assassino? What do they think I've done now? … Merda.._

Ezio's identified the cause of the commotion. A corpse was hanging from the peak of the church's tower. A black shadow admired the frantic scene before disappearing from his sight. Ezio swiftly ascended up the tower to cut the noose. He whispered "Requiescat in pace" as he lay the body down. This was no suicide. The boy had been stabbed before he took the noose and there was also the presence of that black shadow.. There was no doubt in his mind that this young man was the martyr that they had all been counting on. It seems Ezio was right all along. He would die as just another victim in this grueling war against the Borgias.

****Review? Reviews are very appreciated :)**


	10. A Black Shadow

Ezio could feel his eyes burning as he sipped upon his warm, bitter beverage. A strange concoction imported by the Turks. It was an acquired taste, one Ezio wasn't too fond of but he needed it. This drink seemed to give him that extra spur of energy that helped him to get through the morning. He needed it today more than usual. He hadn't slept well last night. His dreams were plagued by the face of the dead monk. He couldn't help but feel responsible for his death and to make matters worse, the alleged, foolproof plan had failed. They were back to square one. _Where do we hit the Borgia next?_

"Somebody looks ragged."

La Volpe had waltzed his way into the room. He was clearly taking the loss better than Ezio.

He continued in his merry tone, "There is no point fretting over this my friend. We must begin afresh."

La Volpe's laid back attitude was one of the things Ezio relied on in these frustrating times. He noticed Volpe's son, Paulo, was obscured in his father's shadow. The boy was nervous to be in Ezio's presence. Ezio greeted him graciously.

"Buongiorno Paulo, I hear you're leaving for Firenze soon."

"Today.. Now actually.. I just came to apologise. I'm ashamed of what I've done. If I could take it back I would... But I know that is impossible.."

Paulo wiped his sweaty palms anxiously, his eyes firmly on the ground.

"Your apology is accepted."  
Ezio tried his very best to conjure a smile. La Volpe intervened with some useful Borgia related information.

"Paulo has gave us some additional knowledge on his captor. It has come to my attention that Cesare has found himself a new dog to accompany Micheletto and this one is a real bitch.. Roma De Foria, an ex-apprentice of mine. When I first found her, she was a scavenging orphan, getting into all sorts of trouble. I took her in as my own. I taught her everything I know, she was a natural. Such an ambiguous young girl, full of rage. She fled Florence during Savonarola's reign. I should have known she would turn on me."

"She's just lost!" The room was shaken by Paulo's sudden outburst. "Deep down, she is still my dear friend.."

Ezio was shocked by the timid boy's new found voice. La Volpe, on the other hand, was outraged.

"Friend!? Paulo, she massacred our guild! She tortured you! She cut off your fucking finger, for Christ's sake! Your Friend!? I'd love to see what you consider an enemy."

"But she spared my life! She was always there for me when you weren't! When I was being bullied, you told me to fight back. I did, for all the good it did me, I still never managed to stay off the floor for more than thirty seconds. If it wasn't for Roma rescuing me countless times, I would have been dead a long time ago."

Ezio did not recognize this young man that was standing tall against his father. The craven that had entered the room just a few moments ago had morphed into this courageous fighter. Paulo had left his father speechless. It was up to Ezio to smooth things over.

"My friends, you must not fight. Who knows when you will see each other again. You mustn't part on bad terms. As for this Roma, where will we find her?"

"Ezio is right, my son. I am aware I was not the best father to you, all I can do now is make up for lost time. As for that harlot, the best place to look for her would be down at the gypsy encampment. We pass there on the way to Paulo's pick up, would you like to join us Ezio?"

Ezio did not want to intrude on such an intimate Father-Son farewell but this murderous gypsy had piqued his curiosity.

"Perhaps some fresh air will do me good."

* * *

Roma was graced with a day free from killing. Cesare was still immersing in their recent victory over the Assassins and had no assignments lined up for her as of yet. She decided to spend her day in her favourite part of the city, the Gypsy encampment. Although it was situated in the seedy part of town, the gypsies managed to bring their own splendour to the camp. The colourful caravans, the fearsome fire-dancers and the style of the gypsy women, were all wondrous. They dressed in an array of dazzling colours; greens, purples, reds, blues. The dresses were often made of cotton, embroidered with various patterns. Some even added luxurious silk scarves and ribbons. She made her way to her favourite place in the city, a neglected roof-garden that towered over the gypsy quarters. Every now and then she would salvage a small bundle of roses and hand them out to the gypsy children. _Not today._

Too much had happened in the past few days. She tortured an old friend, assisted in a massacre, forced a monk to commit suicide and even managed to acquire herself a new lover. It was a lot to take in. All she wanted to do today was wallow in her thoughts. Thoughts of the past, a time when her world was.. _What the hell is all that bloody noise!? _She peered over the edge to inspect the cause of the commotion that interrupted her hour of leisure.

* * *

This was Ezio's first time venturing into the gypsy quarter of the city and he must have made this apparent. The residents greeted the three men with cold glares.

"Romani aren't very welcoming to outsiders," whispered La Volpe.

They were welcomed by a much friendlier gentleman once they had reached the main piazza.

"Welcome strangers, I am Jacobo. The leader of this tribe. How may I help you? Searching for your future? Or perhaps you are looking for a vibrant, gypsy bride?" The gypsy nudged Paulo playfully.

Ezio, being the man with the most courtesy explained their purpose.

"Buongiorno Signore, I am looking for a young woman named Roma De Foria. I've heard she frequently visits this camp. Have you any information that could help us find her?"

"Roma, you say? I don't think I know anyone of that name. Sorry, I can't help you."

"LIES!" La Volpe couldn't contain himself. "All lies! I should have known we would get nothing from these vermin. They will always protect their "people" no matter how heinous a crime they commit."

An air of tension befell on the encampment. Many men began to rise to their feet, women listened intently and the children's games had come to an abrupt stop. Ezio immediately apologised in an attempt to appease the gypsies.

"I am deeply sorry my friend has offended you all but he is very upset, as am I. Our comrades were brutally murdered at the hands on this woman and we seek justice."

The gypsy leader, Jacobo, was an aged man but it would be disrespectful to call him frail. He was rightfully insulted but his demeanour showed no sign of threat. He let out a weary sigh before answering Ezio.

"I have no information for you and I think it best you remove your friend before he offends my people further."

"Grazie Signore." Ezio bowed before turning to leave.

Suddenly the air was filled with Paulo's roaring voice.

"EZIO, WATCH OUT!"

Ezio was not given a chance to react as Paulo pushed him to the ground. A frenzy had broke out. The gypsies were gathering their children and rushing to safety. Paulo had taken an arrow to the arm. Ezio glanced in the direction of the attacker. He squinted against the sun but he knew what he saw.

_A Black Shadow...Roma De Foria._

He jolted towards the building and effortless scaled the wall to the top. Once upon the roof, he spotted the perpetrator leaping across the rooftops. He pursued her intently, slates falling to the ground below. She was fast but so was he. Her leaps were becoming more hesitant which allowed him to catch up to her. She was losing her nerve. She slipped! She tried to steady herself but it was too late. He had her.

Her emerald eyes glared up at him from under her black hood. For a moment he thought he could see a tear in her eye.

"You have caused so much carnage, Roma De Foria."

She sniggered at his remark.

"If you are going to kill me then do me a kindness and spare me the lecture."

She hid behind a devilish grin but Ezio saw it in her eyes, she feared death. She resided into a crossed-leg seating position before quipping, "Would you prefer me to stand or sit while you put your blade through my heart."

"I wasn't aware you had one." Ezio did not understand why he was participating in this parody.

She made a mocking gasp and placed her hand on her heart.

"Ouch! That hurt my... No wait, you're right, I don't feel anything."

Ezio sniggered at her little farce. She wasn't finished toying with him just yet.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're having second thoughts about killing me."

Ezio immediately became serious.

"I'm sorry, Madonna... But you must pay for your crimes."

He withdrew his hidden blade and edged towards her. She raised her hand in defence before uttering her soon to be last words.

"Whoa! Look behind you!"

He tried to ignore her childish trick. Suddenly, a bullet shot through his shoulder. He turned to face the dozen guards that had crept up behind him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," were her last words before she dove into the cart of hay down below. Ezio sliced through each guard like a knife through butter. He defeated the guards but he did not get away without punishment. His shoulder was aching and he let _her_ get away. He thought it best to stop by the Medico before returning to the headquarters. _I should buy an extra bottle for Paulo. He did save my life._

**** Any reviews or comments would be very appreciated :)**


	11. A Deal with the Devil

Roma emerged from the cart of hay and joined the bustling crowd of the Roman market. The voices of traders and merchants competed for the public's attention, each with their own persuasive offers. Roma began picking out the straws of hay that were matted in her hair. She cursed to herself.

_I almost had him... and he almost had me.._

She caught a glance of a hooded figure stalking beside her. She exhaled a sigh of relief once she realised it wasn't the Assassin. She followed the figure into a desolate alleyway.

"That was close, Roma. Too close."

The gypsy, Jacobo, lowered his hood and eyed her with a face full of concern.

"All in day's work."

She attempted to crack a smile across the old man's face but failed. His weary expression left her uneasy.

"Roma, I'm sorry but I think it best that you don't visit the encampment anymore."

"What!?" Roma's momentary shock was instantly replaced with rage. "You can't be serious!? What happened to gypsy unity!?"

"I am doing this because of gypsy unity. I can't compromise the entire camp's safety just for you. You know I care for you but I just can't take the risk. Surely you must have been aware of the consequences of dealing with the Borgia."

Roma bit her lip and clenched her fists in an attempt to hold back the tears. Jacobo placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Roma.."

She raised her eyes, filled with teary despair.

"No.. I'm sorry."

She swiftly drove her hidden dagger through the gypsy's chest. She cradled him in her arms until he became a lifeless corpse. Her blade flared against the sun. The trickles of blood dripped against the stone cobbled street, along with her shower of tears.

* * *

Roma advanced on the Castel Sant' Angelo like a roaring storm cloud. The guards did not bother to impose on her. Her furious demeanour did not invite inquiry, or perhaps it was due to the fact that they had become familiar with her new found notoriety.

She stomped up the concrete stairway, oblivious to the servants with their hands filled with plates and jugs. An unintentional nudge caused a downfall of porcelain crashing to the ground. Roma did not even flinch at the thunderous clamour. She continued her determined stride towards the foreboding doors of _his_ chamber.

* * *

The heavy doors rasped open to reveal Cesare leaning against the window with a book in hand. He appeared baffled at Roma's sudden intrusion. He had offered her the courtesy of dining with him earlier today, an offer she duly refused. What had changed? He could see from the fiery hell in her eyes that something had happened but what, he did not dare ask.

She kicked off her boots and began unlacing her bodice. While she undressed, she never once left Cesare's gaze. She slipped out of her hosen trousers and silk blouse, revealing her petite body fully exposed. She marched towards him and threw him against the bookshelf, assaulting him with forceful kisses. She ripped his white tunic, exposing his chest's heaving movements. She continued the bruising kisses, delving into his mouth as deep as she could.

Cesare abruptly twirled her around, one hand grasping her breast, the other gripping her hip firmly. He bit down on her earlobe before seductively whispering in her ear.

"So you want it rough this time?"

This is exactly what she needed. She needed to run from the pain of her heartache and muster it into a more physical pain. She didn't want to feel guilt, grief and loneliness. She wanted to feel rage, ecstasy and lust.

He continued gnawing at the soft skin. She inclined her neck to the side, allowing him better access her collarbone area. He sucked down on her neck, marking her as his whilst teasing her nipple with his fingers. She was too busy relishing in the moment to concentrate on his right hand biding at her hip. Cesare entered his fingers deep inside her without warning. She was not prepared for his abrupt descent that rattled her inner core. Her elated moan placed a satisfied grin across his face. She encircled her hands around his neck, her nails digging into his skin. Her back arched in pleasure before moulding back into his body.

There was nothing gentle about his rhythm and that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be fucked by the notorious and evil Duke Valentino that everyone raved about. She placed her hand behind her back, moving it down to the laces of his breaches. She slipped her hand down his breaches to stroke his hardened length. She cruelly gripped him harder, squeezing it until his movements bucked. He groaned through gritted teeth before resuming control.

He violently flung her forward. She stumbled, almost falling to the ground but managing to stay afoot by grabbing onto the mahogany desk. Cesare was behind her once again. His hand tangled in her wild auburn waves. She did not get much time to react before he took her from behind, thrusting deep inside her. She let out a sharp cry of pleasure combined with a spark of pain. This was the kind of pain she wanted to feel. She spurred on his thrusts by breathlessly mustering his name.

"Cesare.. Faster.."

He heeded her command. He rocked inside her at a relentless pace, grunting at the abundance of fervency it granted him.

She indulged in his pleasured moans. She wanted him to want her. She needed to be needed. They could wallow in each others loneliness.

He hit the spot that rattled her core. Her outcry was likely heard throughout the whole Castello. She relished that thought.

_Let them talk.._

His movements were becoming less rhythmic, a hint that he was close. She clasped onto the desk by her fingertips. He had firmly placed both hands on her hips, his fingers digging into her roughly. Their chests simultaneously began to heave. Their deep breathless moans filled the room. She dug her nails into the varnished wood as she felt the muscles of his body tighten. He released into her and gently collapsed his body onto hers. He finished the act by lacing tender kisses down her neck towards her shoulder.

After taking a few moments to catch their breath, Cesare quipped, "What was all that for?"

Roma shoved him to the side and began gathering her clothes. Cesare stood baffled as he awaited her response. She was halfway out the door when she answered, "Killer and mistress, isn't that the deal?" She sauntered out the door leaving her spoken words hanging in the air.

_My deal with the devil.._

* * *

Ezio knocked lightly on the door before entering. Paulo was sitting upright in bed wolfing down a bowl on honeyed porridge. The cooing of the pigeons could be heard from the unlatched window.

"How are you feeling today, Paulo?"

Paulo let out a light chuckle. The boy seemed to attain a new lease of life since the attack. His self-esteem had risen. He was no longer seen as a coward but a hero.

"I feel great! Well, I'm still a little sore but everyone has been so kind and supportive."

Ezio smiled attentively.

La Volpe lumbered in the room looking ragged and exhausted. He let out a sigh before revealing his grim news.

"Ezio, I fear I bring forth another problem.. The gypsy leader, Jacobo, has been killed. He was on his way to expel Roma from the gypsy camp when he was killed."

"So Roma killed him?"

"More than likely.."

"But how does this affect us?"

"Roma claims that the killing was our doing. She has informed the gypsies that she met with Jacobo and agreed with the terms to stay away from the camp. Moments later, an assassin swooped in and killed him for consorting with her."

Ezio was outraged.

"And they believe her!?"

"Of course they believe her. She's one of them. A thieving, scheming, gypsy bitch! She leads them now.."

Ezio's head began to ache. He also became more aware of the burning pain in his shoulder. He sat down on a nearby stool, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"So now the gypsies are against us.." A realisation hit him like a bolt of lightning. "The brothels are full of gypsy women. If we get rid of them, we make ourselves look guilty of a crime we did not commit."

La Volpe seemed to read Ezio's mind as he added, "But if we keep them, we risk having spies in our camp."

_Merda! I should have killed that bitch when I had the chance._

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**


End file.
